


Safe

by Plugs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Diapers, Feeding, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non sexual ageplay, diper changing, from overlord, it’s mostly regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Two quick Redalert and Max ageplay/regression drabbles. Might add more at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I’ll be honest this is a coping/vent fic for me, and hey, perhaps it’ll help someone else out to read it?  
> Wrote this a bit back honestly, but only got around to posting now.

Max wriggled in the chair and smacked his hands against the tray, the noise was good, and it made his mummy look at him. His mummy was the centre of his world right now, and he was safe.

“Having fun little one?”

Max smacked his hands again and mummy chuckled, turning and smiling at him. Max squealed in delight seeing his bib in mummy’s hand.

His bib meant mummy fed him, it meant he got food without it being scary or him feeling bad—Max clapped his hands as mummy fastened it around his neck.

“Now then” mummy brought out a bowl and spoon, “here’s the seeker!”

Max opened his mouth as the spoon came towards it, it was warm and tasty—some of it came out his mouth and dribbled on the bib and his face.

“Good boy—here’s another one!”

Max happily took the next spoonful and all the others that came after, his spark warmed at every bit of praise mummy gave him—he looked up at him with adoring eyes. His hands lightly tapping at the tray.

“Now then, let’s get you cleaned up” Mummy poked one of his cheeks and pulled off his bib, wiping the food off his face with a damp cloth.

 

—-

 

Feeding was fun, but sometimes Max wanted, and needed to play differently.

The whole incident with...with him had caused some damage that meant Max couldn’t control certain functions well at times. He had...just left Max in his own mess most of the time, found it funny.

Getting diapers in his size had been hard, not feeling mortified when he needed them harder, but this...it helped somehow.

And right now, Max needed his mummy to help him.

He was wet and uncomfortable, tears started to fall down his face, his lip trembled and he started to sob.

Mummy had good hearing, he always came to Max and never ignored him. Before Max knew it he was there next to him, wiping away his tears.

“Mumum” he mumbled between sniffles, “bad”

“I know little one—let’s get you changed”

Max held mummy’s hand and was walked over to the changing mat, he was too little to walk well right now, but mummy held onto him and didn’t let him fall.

“Come on Max”

Max lay down on the mat and wriggled a little- he looked up at mummy who started to unfasten his nappy. Max kicked his legs a little, “mumm” he whimpered, he felt gross and messy.

His mummy unfastened the other side and began to pull it off. Max wrinkled his nose at the stink, he wanted that nasty thing away now!

Mummy pulled it off and walked away with it, Max whimpered, reaching out his arms. His mummy was gone—he wasn't safe alone. His hand found its way to his mouth where he began to suck on his fingers.

But mummy came back, mummy always came back mummy never left him alone and scared.

“Mumphh!”

His happy cry was muffled by his own fingers, his mummy kissed him on the helm.

“I’m here, you’re safe now”

 

—-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veeery short chapter. *shrugs* I wanted floof.

Max was very small right now. He was in mummy’s arms, even though a part of him knew he was bigger than mummy…Max felt smaller.  
Much smaller then normal.  
He sucked the bottle in his mouth lazily, optics half open, he was gently rocked and in a soft pink blanket. Max turned his head into the hand stroking his cheek, mouth popping off the bottle. Nuzzling and pulling the fingers into his mouth on reflex to suck—he whined when they were removed, until replaced with his pacifier. Max's helm was stroked as he suckled, and a gentle voice began to sing him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> still doing those other fics, just been in a dry spot lately. Wrote this a while back, hoping the writers block will be gone soon *crosses fingers*


End file.
